In computing, cache is a component that transparently stores data so that future requests for that data can be served faster. A non-volatile cache is a cache that can persistently store the data even when not being powered. Non-volatile cache can provide thousands times of more storage space than normal local memories embedded in a computer host. Non-volatile cache shares a data bus as other block storage devices in a computer system. In computing, remote direct memory access (RDMA) is a direct memory access from the memory of one computer host into that of another without involving either operating system. This permits high-throughput and low-latency networking, which is especially useful in massively parallel computer clusters. A network interface controller (NIC) is a computer hardware component that connects a computer system to a computer network.